FRUK Music Challenge
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: This was really difficult to do, to be honest... What, with the different genres of music there are out there! Rated for language, and by that, I mean, MSI.


H"Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them."

This time let's do...  
>...<p>

France and England, because, why the Hell not?

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

1. "Ready For Love" By Mindless Self Indulgence

"I would like to return th-..."

"Return what, Angelterre~?"

"W..What the Hell are you doing, working at a CD store?"

"Selling CDs."

"Well, anyway, I would like to return this CD..." England repeated, like nothing happened.

"Well, I can't return that CD for you- you opened it."

2. "Going Under" by Evanescence

"Why am I even talking to you?" England stormed out of the store.

"What... England!" France hopped over the counter to run after England. "Wait!"

"Get the Hell away from me, frog!"

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Oh, I dunno. The same person who conquered me is now reduced to a guy selling CDs!"

3. "What Have You Done" (Remix) by Within Temptation

"But that... I was just doing that for something to do! I was bored doing nothing, so I got a job!"

"Damn it! Get away from me!"

"No! Something's obviously bothering you! You got your damn independence-"

"After you raped me..."

France laughed sarcastically. "Raped you?" You called that "rape?" If I recall correctly, you whispered a soft "I love you" after every session..."

"I don't love you! You just..."

France continued. "You wanted it, remember? You don't have-

4. "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boys

"-to love someone to have sex with them, but you did. I loved you, too."

"You just love drama, don't you?"

"...Do you want to get a drink?"

"What about your job?"

"I have a more serious job. I can just pick up a random job like a record store any time I want."

"...Fine."

Later that night, when they were both drunk,

5. "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence

-they went to France's place, in the bedroom.

"When was the last time you got some love...?"

"I can't remember... When was the last time you loved me?"

France smirked. "But what about America?"

"France! He's like, I dunno! He's just a kid..."

"You are still just a kid, as well..." France gave him a deep kiss, full of the taste of wine and lust. He reached down to unzip England's pants. "I'll bring you back..."

"What do you mean?"

It Is You (That I love)

"I want you to love me... I still have feelings for you..."

"Idiot... I would never love you again..." Even though the situation felt so right to him.

"Would?" "Again?"

"...I loved you... But now... Well... I don't hate you..."

France smirked. "I love you, too... Always..."

6. "Played" by Mindless Self Indulgence

"Are you okay? You made better love to me before, even when drunk."

"Hey! We didn't even go to the best part yet!"

"Well, you better do it soon!"

Mortal Kombat theme

The night was a blur to England, though the second he woke up to see himself naked, in France's bed, with a naked France sleeping next to him, made him jump out of the bed and grab whatever he could. In this case, it was the desk lamp.

"Ow!" He dropped the lamp he was going to use on France to bring his hands up to his head. It felt like people from a fighting game were fighting inside of his own brain.

6. The More You Ruv Someone

Back home-

"Hey, Engwand? Why do some people not wuv each other or even get awong?"

"Well, America, sometimes people do love each other... They just have a funny way of showing it."

"Wike you and Fwance?"

"Wha-"

7. "Whipstickagostop" by once again, Mindless Self Indulgence

"-T are you talking about, America?" England chuckled nervously.

"Fwance tow'd me that you two wuv'd each other in the past, which made me and Canada..."

"Okay, now I understand. France will say things that he doesn't really mean... And sometimes he'll just come up with something random. I mean-"

8. "Masturbates" by... Well... You probably already know. *Cough*

"-what the Hell is a "Canada?"

"Canada is my bwa-ther..."

"Oh yes, that's right..."

"Um... Engwand? What's... "Masta-bating?"

"A wha...?"

"Fwance also said that he would masta-bate to you..."

"He... HE SAID WHAT?"

9. "Issues" by Jimmy Urine, Steve Righ? Kitty, and Lyn-Z

At France's place-

"France! Are you trying to corrupt our children?"

"...What was the part before that?"

"America just asked me what masturbating was, and he said that he heard it from you!"

"...Angleterre~! Just the person I wanted to see! You see, Japan turned me down, so I thought- "why not visit his friend, England!"

10. "The Good Left Undone" by NOT MSI! (Rise Against)

"What...?"

"I'm just kidding, of course. I've been thinking about my little flower bud. I was thinking about how corrupted he has become after I picked him from the ground. His petals fell, and he rebelled against me... I couldn't sleep after you left me, Angleterre... When I did, I felt like I was being swallowed up in my emotions. Now, whenever someone picks a flower, I cringe inside, knowing that that bud is going to die out and turn into something... Nasty."(1)

"How... Sappy."

(1) Picking flowers is apparently an environmental issue in France... I just pussified a meaning for it kind of a little.

And yes, most of the music in my iPod is MSI. 


End file.
